Mumbles
The guitar player known as Mumbles did not have a speech impediment, merely sloppy speech habits. He was extremely greedy and treacherous. Part of a quartet, Mumbles and his band would perform for high society functions and steal from the socialites they had entertained. Singer Kiss Antel knew about Mumbles' crimes and he threatened to burn her face with acid. Fortunately, Kiss had the support of Dick Tracy. Mumbles and his crew were on a yacht bound for the Caribbean, and he was planning to kill his band members with dynamite for their shares of the money. Tracy came in time to rescue the ship, Kiss, and the band members, who were later put in jail. Mumbles, who had attempted to escape on an inflatable raft, was lost for days with a broken paddle. He accidentally punctured the raft with the paddle and was presumed to have drowned. Mumbles did not die at sea that night. In 1955, it was revealed that Mumbles was rescued by elderly eccentric millionaire and health enthusiast George Ozone. Mumbles became a tutor for Ozone's wild young kids Neki and Hokey and he taught the 2 young boys his same sloppy speech habits. Mumbles learned various yoga and exercise techniques from Ozone, and was forced to diet on the health foods that Ozone ate. Mumbles suffered a series of indignities at the hands of Ozone and his sons, but he stayed with them to avoid police detecting and because he had learned about a treasure cache that Ozone had sunken in a river. Mumbles conspired with Ozone's ex-wife Cinn to kill Ozone and obtain a copy of the map to the treasure that Ozone had had tattooed on her sons' feet. Cinn killed Ozone and, after confirming that the tattoos were legitimate, disguised Mumbles as a social worker friend of hers so that he could gain access to the boys, who were in protective custody. The boys were happy to see Mumbles, but were so frenetically active that Mumbles was forced to sedate them in order to copy the map off their feet. Mumbles tried to retreive the treasure himself, but found that the map was incomplete. Cinn had withheld a portion of it from him, predicting that he would betray her. The pair went to dig up the treasure together, but Cinn turned on Mumbles and forced him at gunpoint to dig his own grave. Mumbles surprised Cinn by throwing a shovelful of dirt in her face. he overpowered Cinn and killed her (July 7th, 1955). Mumbles succeeded in finding the treasure, but by that time Dick Tracy had uncovered Mumbles' plot and was closing in on him. The swampy marshland where the treasure was hidden grew foggy, and Mumbles and Tracy staggered around blindly, narrowly avoiding each other. Ultimately, the two men collided and fought, but Tracy was able to draw his gun. A helicopter had been called in to airlift Tracy out of the fog. Mumbles refused to give up the treasure that he had slung over her his back (using his belt as a makeshift harness). The weight of the two men and the treasure was too much for the rope that had been lowered from the helicopter, which broke under the strain. The two men fell to the shore, where the tide had come in. Mumbles was weighed down by the treasure and seemed to have drowned (July 24th, 1955). Mumbles was later discovered to have survived. Dick Tracy and Diet Smith were on a talk show in California when Dr. Zy Ghote talked about his successful cloning experiments and brought in his subject, the "clone" of Mumbles. This shocked Tracy, and he became very suspicious of Ghote's cloning project. These suspicions proved to be well-founded when Mumbles tried to run down Dr. Will Carver, a plastic surgeon with underworld ties. C arver had given Mumbles plastic surgery to pass off as his own clone, so that Ghote could cheat Diet Smith out of millions in order to fund his cloning research. Mumbles turned on Ghote and went to the hospital disguised as a doctor to finish off Carver. Tracy, who was posing as Carver, caught Mumbles in the act and arrested him, Ghote, and Ghote's assistant "Roundy". Tracy was confident that the charges of fraud would stick because of identifiable scars from the surgery and that Mumbles speech habits weren't hereditary. It was revealed that he had survived his apparent drowning in 1955 by using yoga techniques that he had learned from Ozone to slow his heart rate and pulse, creating the appearance of death. Mumbles later bribed the coroner to falsify the death certificate and made his escape. In 1990, Mumbles had been paroled, despite Tracy speaking against him at the hearing. He was living in Los Angeles, and was hired as a consultant on the feature film "The Dick Tracy Story". When Mumbles learned of the acts of sabotage being committed (by Haf-and-Haf) on the set, he decided to capuitalize on the situation. He sent an anonymous note to the director, claiming that the sabotage would stop if he was paid $100,000 and that further instructions woulf follow. Tracy, with the help of the LAPD, tapped the director's phone line. Mumbles called to tell the director with instructyons on how to deliver the money, and Tracy was able to trace the call. Tracy and the police went to Mumbles' hotel room and confronted him . Mumbles slammed the door on them and attempted to escape out a window. A shoot-out ensued, and Mumbles fell several stories into the hotel pool. He survived unharmed, but returned to jail. Mumbles was recently seen as part of the criminal consortium assembled by Mr. Crime that also included Blaze Rize, B.B. Eyes, Doubleup and some others. He arranged for the murder of his former bandmates, among others. He was present at the raid of the Panda Agency, and survived being shot 3 times. OTHER MEDIA 1960s TV Cartoon Mumbles was one of the featured villains in the 1960s humorous cartoon version of "Dick Tracy". Mumbles was usually paired with Stooge Viller, and had a voice that was electronically distorted to be completely incomprehensible. He did not interact with Tracy directly, but was instead foiled by Tracy's "funny" subordinates. Mumbles also appeared in an episode of "The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo", produced by UPA, the same comany that made the Dick Tracy cartoon. In the episode "Dick Tracy and the Mob", (original airdate Feb. 6 1965) he was part of the gang assembled by Pruneface that hired Squinty Eyes (a doppelganger of Mr. Magoo, played by Jim Backus) to kill Dick Tracy (voiced by Everett Sloane). The same effect was used to create his voice. In both incarnations, Mumbles wore his signature bowtie. Movie Continuity Mumbles was a relatively minor character in the 1990 feature film "Dick Tracy". He was played by Academy Award winner Dustin Hoffman (a friend of producer and star Warren Beatty). Mumbles was a lieutenant of Al "Big Boy" Caprice, having previously worked for Lips Manlis. He was presented as part of a trio of Big Boy's most trusted henchmen, along with Itchy and Flattop. Tracy held Mumbles for interrogation during his investigation of Lips Manlis' death. Tracy believed Mumbles to be the weakest of the three and therefore most likely to give up information. Tracy taunted Mumbles, who was sweating under hot lights, with water. Mumbles gave a statement, but it was so high-pitched and garbled as to be incomprehensible. Later, Tracy revelaed to Mumbles that the water cooler had a tape recorder hidden inside it. He played the tape back as a slower speed, which made Mumbles' statement (which incrimintaed Big Boy) clearer and easier to understand. Fearing reprisal from Big Boy, Mumbles co-operated with Tracy and, speaking slowly and clearly, told the detective what he wanted to know. Mumbles remained in custody, and a result he avoided the climactic New Year's Eve shootout at Club Ritz. Trivia: *Mumbles was consistently depicted as having yellow or blond hair, but in his recent comic strip appearances, his hair has been colored light brown. *Dustin Hoffman had limited availability during the filming of the "Dick Tracy" movie, which is why both his scenes take place in the same set with the same wardrobe. *Hoffman later appeared with "Dick Tracy" co-star Charlie Korsmo in the feature film "Hook". *Mumbles was made into an action figure by Playmates Toys, and came with a set of leg irons. Known Associates: *Quartet Members (Deceased) *George Ozone (Deceased) *Cinn Ozone (Deceased) *Dr. Zy Ghote *"Roundy" Willis *Dr. Will Carver (Deceased) *Blaze Rize *B.B.Eyes *Doubleup *Panda (Deceased) *Mr. Crime II (Deceased) *Abner Kadaver Category:Musicians Category:Movie Characters Category:Musician